kemono_michifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1
Wrestler × Summoning (レスラー × 召喚, Resurā × Shōkan) is the first episode of Kemono Michi: Rise Up. It first aired in Japan on October 2, 2019. Pro wrestler Animal Mask is summoned to another world during the middle of his last bout, and decides to spread his love of animals there. Characters *Genzo Shibata *Hiroyuki *Big Saigo *Macadamian Ogre *Altena Elgard Ratis *Misha *Wolfgang von Kraftman *Shigure *Edgar Summary It was time for the main event Animal Mask vs Macadamian Ogre, aka MAO, a match for the world championship title. Genzo was preparing for the fight in his room and hoping to win to complete the first chapter of his life and then start the second chapter. His manager Big Saigo entered, but Genzo asked him to not interrupt him. Big Saigo still asked what he will do after reach this height of becoming the champion and was guessing he will move to other fighting sports, but left before hearing out what Genzo was to say. Genzo still continued his monologue and said that his second chapter will be he living with the animals he loves and open a pet shop and then headed towards the ring. On the ring he started fighting MAO and eventually got on the top rope. As he jumped, along with his pet Hiroyuki, he disappeared and got teleported to a different time and place. There, he wondered if this was a trick from Big Saigo, but met princess Altena Elgard Ratis, who refereed to him as "hero" and asked him to help them and defeat the evil beasts and the demon king. Hearing that, he got behind her, grabbing her and doing a suplex, knocking her out. The guards turned against him, he realized he may have went too far and covered the princess with his cape, but that annoyed the guards even more and he was forced to escape from them. Walking in town he wanted to ask where he was, but people were running away from him. He realized it must be due to wearing a mask and removed it, thinking that they won't think he is anyone strange now, but as he was naked, the crowd quickly started calling him pervert. As he walked around, he still wasn't able to figure anything and told Hiroyuki, he will focus on finding him food for the night. He got approached by Misha and Wolfgang von Kraftman, who though they could sell the strange creature Hiroyuki. As Genzo saw Misha, he got excited that she had animal ears, but then saw Wolfgang and got even more excited. Seeing his scary excited face, they tried to leave, but Genzo tackled Wolfgang and started rubbing his face in his chest and sniffing it. They weren't able to remove him from Wolfgang and as he kept rubbing and scratching his chest, felt so good that was defeated. Genzo then turned towards Misha, but in that moment heard a girl crying and not wanting to be sold, but was willing if they were going to feed her. As he looked, he saw she had wolf ears and got really excited. He faced Edgar, the one who was about to sell Shigure, and Misha warned him that Genzo was dangerous. In the next moment, Genzo went and did a suplex to Edgar. Misha and Wolfgang helped him get up and started leaving. Seeing her go, Genzo realized he didn't pet Misha and header her way, but as Shigure thanked him, he stopped and went to talk to her. He though she was going to be sold as a slave, but Shigure explained it was due to her borrowing money from him and not returning it, and she told him to sell her if she doesn't return the money, then begged for days and cried until Edgar had agreed. She wanted to start a business, but failed. As she was broke and couldn't repay him, SHigure took Genzo to a Hunter Guild, so they could make some money. As he met the master of the guild, Genzo was explaining how much he loved animals. The master wondered what to do, but then received news of cerberuses attacking and hearing that Genzo got excited and went to see them. As they reached the cerberuses, Genzo saw their three heads and got happy as that would mean triple the fun. He then charged them, and as he figured who the leader was he went and pinned him. He started playing with them and managed to tame them. Back at the guild, they received good reward for the cerberuses situation. There Genzo told Shigure, he made his mind and want to make people understand how good the demon beasts are and that they can understand each other. Category:Episodes